


Death Makes You Contemplate Life

by TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel



Series: Fandom Poetry [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cas' POV, First Person, Gen, Leviathans, M/M, Other, Poetry, Sadness, Season 7 Cas' death, hints of destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel/pseuds/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel
Summary: As Cas dies, he thinks of Dean and his failings.





	Death Makes You Contemplate Life

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the angst guys, but most of my poems are like this.

I feel them,  
Writhing inside me,  
Desperate to be free,  
To slaughter,  
To feed,  
On you.  
  
My chest constricts,  
I still feel them,  
Despite you being here.  
I watch you,  
As I have so many times before.  
I cannot let them escape.  
  
To kill them, I must die.  
You know it,  
And I know it.  
But it still hurts,  
Doesn't it?  
To know efforts were in vain.  
  
I've done so much,  
Seen so much,  
And now it will all be over,  
Because of you.  
Because despite everything you've done to me,  
I can't let you die at my hand.  
  
I look at you,  
My friend,  
And I see everything.  
In all my existance  
I never thought I would find the one thing,  
That made me want to live.  
  
But our time is drawing to a close,  
As you help me to my feet,  
To face my certain doom,  
I look into those emerald eyes,  
One last time,  
And remember the friendship that was everything to me.  
  
I tell you I'm sorrry,  
Before I go.  
I don't want you  
To continue hating me.  
I just want my best friend,  
The man who I would die for.  
  
As I go,  
I hear you,  
Breathing and whispering.  
I hear you tell me you forgive me,  
That you're sory too.  
And I'm gone.  
  
Except I'm not.  
I open my eyes to yours,  
Pools of worry,  
And I'm so glad you're still here,  
With you.  
But I won't be for long.  
  
I still feel them,  
Still inside me,  
And I know that it didn't work.  
I shove you away,  
Warn you of the danger,  
Yet, you still reach out to me.  
  
I'm sorry friend,  
But they are me now.  
Time is gone,  
And this time I will die,  
They take over me,  
They are me.  
  
And I am trapped here,  
Watching them hurt you,  
In every way they can.  
They say I'm gone, but I'm not.  
I'm still here, watching,  
Screaming at them to leave you alone.  
  
They walk me to that lake,  
And I feel you following.  
Don't, I scream at you,  
Don't watch me die again.  
But they won't let me tell you,  
And you wouldn't listen anyway.  
  
As we are submerged deeper and deeper,  
I hear you call out from the bank,  
I want to call back,  
To climb out and go to you.  
But my body is not mine anymore.  
It never was.  
  
As I sip underneath the water,  
I struggle with the monsters  
that control me.  
But the trench coat is off, gone.  
I let it slip out of my fingers and float.  
I hope that it gets to you.  
As I sink deeper, i close my eyes.  
I'm sorry friend, but please,  
Stay alert, stay strong,  
And stay safe.  
  
That's the last thing I think.


End file.
